This invention relates to a hanger for hanging a garment from a rod or the like.
In accordance with the hanger of the invention, a hook portion is provided for placement on a rod for suspending the hanger therefrom. An intermediate body portion is connected at its upper end to the hook portion, and a pair of substantially parallel legs extend from the body portion. The legs are adapted to receive a garment therebetween. Selectively engagable clamping means is provided for selectively exerting a clamping force on the garment by urging the legs toward each other. The clamping means is releasable for releasing the clamping force on the legs, for facilitating withdrawal of the garment from the hanger. Additionally, the clamping means allows proper adjustment for the characteristics of a particular garment.
In a preferred embodiment, the hook portion is dimensioned so as to securely engage the rod, for preventing longitudinal or rotational movement of the hanger relative to the rod after the hook is engaged therewith.
The clamping means preferably comprises a sleeve slidably mounted to the intermediate body portion and selectively movable over the legs adjacent their connection to the body portion, for urging the legs toward each other.
The invention further contemplates various features associated with the legs for aiding in inserting the garment on the hanger and removing the garment therefrom, and for facilitating effective clamping of the garment between the legs.